1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piston, and in particular to a piston for forcing liquid metal, preferably liquid aluminum or liquid brass, out of a casting cylinder of a die-casting press, the piston having a cap which is mounted on and attached to the mounting piece in such a way that the cap faces, with its inner cover surface, an end face of the mounting piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piston of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in EP-A2-423 413, where the cap is shown as being thermically screwed by an inner thread onto an outer thread of the mounting piece. However, in this arrangement, the mounting and attachment of the cap to the mounting piece is very time consuming.